The Reborn Whirlpool Princess
by gowolf
Summary: Madison (Fem-Harry) along with the three Wizarding Schools are hit with potion filled balloons that cause some students to experience an unexpected side effect of learning their past life.
1. Chapter 1

****Author Notes:****

****The wording will look similar to the wording from the book because almost nothing will change until later, the only thing different from the books right now is that Harry is female and all the things that go with that, her name is Madison Lillian Potter and Madison's thought process is different from Harry's. Along with that as you can tell if you have read the book this starts on chapter 11 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and if you don't know anything about Harry Potter at all you might want to learn the important stuff from before this chapter and also I might not get some of the facts right or twist them because I like them so if you see a wrong fact you can tell me and if I think that fact sounds better I might change it. ****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.****

Madison let out a sigh of relief as she got out of the crowded taxi with Ron and Hermione squeezing out behind her. They turned back got their trunks and quickly made their way across the the busy street and into the station with the rain soaking them to the bone along the way. They walked into the brick wall of platform nine and three-quarters as subtly as they could.

The scarlet train leading to Hogwarts was already there, so Madison, Ron, and Hermione went to go find seats and put their trunks away before coming back to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie, who had ridden in a different texi than them.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think" said Charlie as he grinned and hugged the youngest and only female Weasley, Ginny.

"Why" Fred asked, suspicious of what was going to happen.

"You'll see" answered Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it ….it's classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,'after all".

"Yea, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year" said Bill with his hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why" asked George, glaring up at him, daring him to not answer.

"You're going to have an interesting year" Bill told them with his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it….."

"A bit of what" Ron asked glaring.

Before Bill could answer in what would probably be no answer at all, the trains whistle blew and Mrs. Weasley ushered them to the train doors.

"Thanks for having us to stay, ," said Hermione as they climbed onto the train, near the window and leaned out to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley" agreed Madison.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but….well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with… one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," answered Mrs. Weasley while smiling. "It's going to be very exciting- mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules-"

"What rules" asked Madison, Ron, Fred, and George in unison.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you…. Now, behave, won't you? Won't you Fred? And you George?"

The trains pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out the window as the sped toward Hogwarts. "What rules are they changing".

Mrs. Weasley did not answer only wave and smile.

After the train turned around the bend Madison, Ron and Hermione went to find an empty compartment while the twins told them that they were going to go and see if they could find anything about what was going to happen. They found one in no time and Madison sat down. She looked out the window for a moment as Ron got his maroon dress robes out of his trunk and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage so that it would muffle his hooting.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," Ron grumbled as he sat down next to Hermione "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what-".

"Shh" Hermione whispered suddenly pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs. Madison and Ron listened, and heard a familiar annoying male voice drifting in through the open door.

"...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do….." Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Durmstrang's another Wizarding school?" Madison asked already knowing the answer, but wanting to see if Hermione could give more information on it.

"Yes" Hermione said stuffily,"and it's got a horrible reputation. According to _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, _it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"I think I 've heard if it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it" What country?"

"Well, nobody knows, do they?" answered Hermione raising her eyebrows."

"Why not" asked Madison as she stared at Hermione, intrigued.

"There's traditionally been a lot if rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size of Hogwarts - how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts is hidden," said Hermione looking at him in surprise. "Everyone knows that….. well, everyone who's read _Hogwarts: A History,_anyway."

"Just you, then," said Ron making Madison scowl at for his tactless remark even though he did not notice. "So go on - how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?"

"It's bewitched," answered Hermione. If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."

"So Dumstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?"

"Maybe," said Hermione as she shrugged, "or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it they'll have made Unplottable-"

Madison raised an eyebrow "Come again?"

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"

" If you say so," Madison said eyeing her.

.

"But I think Durmdstrang must be somewhere in the far north" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think if the possibilities," Ron said dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident ..;. Shame his mother likes him…"

The rain was getting heavier and thicker as the train moved north toward Scotland.

Several of the other Gryffindors of their year stopped by to talk though Neville Longbottom stayed the longest. A round-faced, sweet, extremely forgetful boy who from what Madison heard was going to become Lord Longbottom on his seventeenth birthday though she could not see it, still he was sweet.

After a half an hour Hermione and Madison got sick of listening to Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Ron talk about Quidditch with Neville watching jealously so they both took a book out, Hermione _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4,_and Madison a _Japanese for Dummies _which for some reason was a language that Madison felt a connection to. The rest of the train ride went smoothly except for a visit from Malfoy.

Soon though the train slowed down as it stopped in front of the Hogwarts gates and let the student off, the first years going toward the lake and the rest of the years going to the horseless carriages that stood waiting for them. Ron, Hermione got into the carriage and just as Madison was about to follow them Neville held his hand up for her to grab onto to help her up which earned him a bright smile, making him blush. After all of them were in the door slammed shut and they started toward Hogwarts Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: There is no beta for this fan fiction yet.**

The next few days at Hogwarts had been hectic as the students were excited since Dumbledore had announced that they would be having the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. Madison had found out in DADA that she could throw off one of the Unforgivable Curse, the Imperius Curse which made the victim do do whatever the person casting the curse wanted them to do. She had also stopped Sirius from coming to Hogwarts but he still had come back to Britain.

Madison had to stop herself from jumping with joy as Potions class ended early saving her from having to be in Snape class any longer. Soon after Potions Madison, Ron and Hermione along with the other students were waiting in front of the castle for the other magic school to arrive.

From in the back row with the other teachers Dumbledore called out "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" asked many of the students eagerly, as they looked in all different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth year Gryffindor, pointing over the forest.

Something large was coming across the blue sky and getting bigger.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!" Dennis Creevey guested.

As it got closer Madison noticed that Dennis's guess was closer to the truth it was a pegasus drawn carriage. Only a couple minutes after Dennis shouted out his guess did the carriage land with a loud crash and large golden pegasi with hooves larger than dinner plates and fiery red glowing eyes.

The door to the first carriage Madison noticed had a coat of arms (two golden wand crossed with each emitting three stars). A boy stepped out of the door, bent down and put something on the ground in front of carriage which turned into a set of golden steps. Then the boy jumped back looking up respectfully and as soon as he did the largest women she had ever seen stepped out about the size of Hagrid. The lady that stepped out was olive skinned with large black eyes, hair pulled into a knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed in satin with large opals on her throat and fingers.

Dumbledore started clapping causing the students to follow his lead and to burst into applause. The women smiled and she walked toward Dumbledore and extended her hand as Dumbledore bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," Madame Maxime said as she waved her hand behind her to indicate the dozen or so boys and girls behind her who had emerged from the carriage while Madame Maxime had been been talking to the headmaster. They seemed to be looking up at Hogwarts with apprehensive faces as they shivered in their thin clothes.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" asked Madame Maxime.

"He should be here any moment." said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I zink," Madame Maxime answered. "But ze 'horses-"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," Dumbledore said, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other charges."

"Shrewts," Ron whispered to Madison, grinning.

"My steeds require forceful 'andling" Madame Maxime said looking doubtful that any Magical Care Creature at Hogwarts would be up to the job. "Zey are very strong….."

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said a smiling Dumbledore.

"Very well," Madame Maxime said and bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," Dumbledore replied.

"Come," Madame Maxime said to her students and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to go up the stone steps.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnigan said as he leaned around Lavender and Parvati to address Madison and Ron.

"Well if they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them," answered Madison. "That's if he hasn't been attacked by his skrewts. Wonder what's up with them?"

"Maybe they escaped," said Ron hopefully.

"Oh don't say that" said Hermione with a shudder. "Imagine that lot loose on the grounds…."

The Hogwarts students and staff stood shivering as they waited for the Durmstrang part tp arrive. The silence was only broken with the sound of Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stomping when suddenly Ron spoke "Can you hear something?"

Madison listened until Lee Jordan shouted "The Lake!" and pointed toward it. "Look at the lake" Everyone looked at the lake only to a whirlpool appear with a black pole coming out of it.

"It's a mast!" Madison said to Ron and Hermione recognizing the ship part from when she had been fascinated with them. Slowly a ship rose out of the water gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as if it were a resurrected wreck with dim, misty lights shimmering at it's portholes that looked like ghostly eyes. Finally the ship was out and begin gliding toward the bank and a few moments later the splash of anchors being thrown in the shallows and then the thud of a plank being lowered and people started walking down the side of the ship. Madison noticed as they got closer that they had really thick fur coats. They all had shaggy matted fur, except for the man leading them he had a sleek and silver fur coat same as his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope toward them. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

As Karkaroff stepped into the light Mandison noticed that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore but his white hair was short and he had a goatee. When he reached Dumbledore he shook his hand with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts" Karkaroff said as he smiled with yellow teeth, though Madison noticed it did not reach his eyes.

"How good it is to be here, how good…. Viktor, come along, into the warmth.. you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold.."

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students, when the boy passed them Ron suddenly punched his arm and hissed, "Mad - it's Krum!"

"I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "Krum, Mad! Viktor Krum!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione in exasperation.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said incregally, looking at her in shock. "Hermione - he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

As they recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students Madison noticed a bunch girls searching their pockets as they walked.

"Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me-"

"D'you think he's sign my hat in lipstick?"

"Really," Hermione said loftily as they passed the girls who were now squabbling over the lipstick.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can," said Ron "You haven't got a quill, have you, Mad?"

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag," said Madison and as she rolled her eyes at the still arguing girls.

Madison, Ron ,and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down though Ron turned to face his body toward the door at which the Durmstrang group were still standing unsure where to sit. The Beauxbatons group she noticed were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, shivering.

"It's not the cold," said Hermione defensively. "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

"Over here! Come over and sit over here!" Ron hissed. "Over here! Hermione, budge up , make a space-"

"What"

"Too late," Ron moaned bitterly.

Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Madison could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug at this and as he watched Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum. Though that was not where she was looking no she was watching to the boys ( just as they were watching her ) on either side of Krum with a puzzled expression on her face they seemed familiar to her like she knew them from somewhere and not just some passing acquaintance but like she was closer than the best of friend maybe even lovers. Though even if she did not have that feeling about them she would probably staring at them anyways they were very handsome both with dark black hair and stunning features.

Hermione nogged her side and spoke over Ron's loud complaining "Mad, Who are you looking at please don't tell me its Krum, because Ron is enough for double you and him and-"

"No it's not Krum you see those two guys on each side of him they seem really familiar and I feel like I should recognize them and not just acquaintance but someone close, you know."

Hermione shook her head, "No I don't suppose you could describe it to me could you or you know where you could know them from"

Madison shook her head, shrugging, for she was sure if she had seen them she would have remembered them. And besides it wasn't there face that she felt like she knew, but the way they walked and the aura that they had around them.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, taking Madison's attention away from the two boys. The Hogwarts staff minus the three Headmasters all went to sit at the table in the front of the Hall. Last to enter was Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the students from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed making Madison frown _that was quite rude _she thought. The Beauxbatons part appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, as he beamed at the foreign students."I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay" Hermione whispered, bristling at her.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down and Madison saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Madison had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that" asked Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse," answered Hermione.

"Bless you" Ron replied.

"It's French," Hermione said, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice".

"I'll take your word for it," Ron said as he helped himself to black pudding. While Madison decided to be adventurous and try the stew

Hagrid sidled into the Hall twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at Madison, Ron, and Hermione with a very bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Madison called.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.

"Yeah, I'll just bet they are," Ron said quietly. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

At that moment a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze Bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had removed her muffler letting her long silvery-blond hair fall almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes and very white, even teeth.

Ron went purple as he stared up at her, he opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, have it" Madison said, pushing the dish toward her while at the same time feeling some connection to her though less in strength then the connection to the two boys from Durmstrang.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl who had not even introduced herself picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before. Madison could not help but laugh at the expression on Ron's face. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses.

"She's a veela!" he said hoarsely to Madison.

"Of course she isn't" Hermione said tartly. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

But she wasn't entirely right about that. As the rude girl crossed the Hall, many boys heads turned and a couple girls heads turned too, and some of them seemed to become temporarily speechless, like Ron.

"I'm telling you, that's not normal girl!" Ron said as he leaned sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts"

That sentence made both Madison and Hermione glare at him.

"When you've got your eyes back in you'll be able to see who's just arrive." said Hermione briskly.

She was pointing up at the staff table where the two remaining empty seats had just been filled. The Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mr. Couch was sitting next to Madame Maxime.

"What are they doing here?" said Madison in surprise.

"The organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose that wanted to be here to see it start."

When a second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. Ron examined an odd sort of pale blancmange closely, then moved it carefully a few inches to his right, so that it would be clearly visible from the Ravenclaw table. This made Madison snort though it seems as though Ron's efforts were for nothing as it appeared as if the girl who Ron said was a veela was not hungry.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now.

"The moment has come" said Dumbledore as he smiled at the sea of faces "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

"The what" Madison muttered.

Ron shrugged.

"-just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports," finished Dumbledore.

There was applause for both men though Bagman got more then Crouch.

" and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued " and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions efforts."

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Flich."

Flich, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but being so tiny his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," Dumbledore said as Flich carefully placed the chest on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… Their magical prowess - their daring - their power of deduction - and, of course their ability to cope with danger."

At the last word the Hall was filled with silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions complete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after the task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been unremarkable had it not been filled to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as a champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Dumbledore continued "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to ensure that no underage student yields to temptatiion" Dumbledore paused, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to complete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age Line" Fred Weasley said, ""Well, that should be fooled by Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione, "we just haven't learned enough…"

"Speak for yourself," George said shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Mad?"

Madison curled her lips in a snarl, "Why would I want to be I get into enough danger as it is"

"Yeah, but imagine getting rewarded with money and fame, though on second thought you don't really need the fame" Fred said.

"Where is he?" asked Ron who wasn't listening to a word of the conversation, but looking through the crowd to see if he could see Krum. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?"

This question was answered as they walked past the Slytherin table at which Karkaroff was getting his students up.

"Back to the ship, then," he was saying. "Viktor how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Krum shook his head as he pulled his furs back on.

"Professor, I vood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff" snapped Karkaroff, his warmly parental air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy-"

Karkaroff was leading his students to the door at the same time Madison, Ron, and Hermione were passing it, so Madison stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at her.

He then froze and stared at her scare this made the whole crowd stop and also stare at her with comprehension dawning on their faces.

"Yeah, that's Madison Potter," said a growling voice from behind them.

Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there leaning heavily on his staff with his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster. The color drained from Karkaroff's face and a look of mingled fury and fear came onto his face.

"You" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got something to say to Ms. Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him, while Moody watched him with his magical eye and a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when they entered the Hall the Goblet of Fire had been moved and was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teacher's table.

"Hope it's Angelina," said a now clean shaven Fred who did not have the white long beard that him and his twin had gotten from trying to go past the Age Line, as Madison, Ron and Hermione sat down.

"So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Well, we'll soon know!"

The Halloween feast seemed to take twice as long to Madison and everyone else because people kept craning necks with impatient expressions as they were waiting to see when Dumbledore would be finished eating. At long last, the golden plates returned to their spotless state, there was a sharp upswing in noise level that quickly died down as Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that is requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he gestured to the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it making all the candles except for the ones in the carved pumpkins to to be extinguished, the room was now in semi darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shown brightly in a sparkling a light almost white blue.

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered from two seats away.

The flames turned red, sparks began to fly and with a tongue of fire a piece of charred parchment fluttered out making the whole room gasp.

Dumbledore caught it and read "The champion for Durmstrang," he paused, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" Ron yelled as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

Just as Krum started walking toward the staff table, what seemed like water balloons poured from the ceiling causing people to cry out in surprise as the balloons burst. Or at least Madison had thought it was water, but as the liquid touched her skin Madison's brain began overloading with memories of another place and another life. Before she fell she caught sight of 4 other people passing out just like her and the sound of people yelling out "Peeves"

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Kushina gasped as she woke up, her mind felt fuzzy and overloaded, like when she dispelled too many shadow clones at once. She grunted with effort as she got off the bed as fast as she could and frantically began searching the room for her Naruto, only to fall on the ground with her weakened legs. A stern women who seemed to be familiar and saw her struggling to get up and quickly walked to her pulled her up onto the bed.<p>

"Calm down ", she said in a stern voice. Kushina struggled even more as the room spun, she was getting more frantic, and was feeling defenseless a feeling she did not like. The women pulled syringe from out of her pocket and stuck it into her arm. Kushina slump as if all her strength had left her which it had because she had only been working her limbs and ignoring the pain through will and fear alone. Her fast pacing thoughts came to a stop and slowed down allowing her to think with reason. Her breath deepened as she sent her Chakra around her trying to find the Signature of anyone she knew, there, it was Uchiha Fugaku her best friend's Mikoto's husband, he felt to be only a few feet away.

"Where am I" she asked the stern women.

"You are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, Are you ok Miss Potter"

Kushina no Madison now groaned as memories came rushing back to her. She turned her head up toward the women who she now recognized as Madame Pomfrey the Hogwarts School Nurse.

"What happened" She asked.

Madame Pomfrey glanced at her curiously as she answered, "Peeves, a unknown potion on all the students and 6 including you passed out "

"What potion was it" Madison asked, though she could guess it had something to do with remembering a life.

"Severus is trying to figure that out, now dear, tell me how you feel and if anything feels different."

Madison thought about if she should tell Madame Pomfrey about having memories from a different before deciding that Snape will figure out sooner or later that the potion had something to do with memories of a past life, so she might as well tell them some stuff.

"I feel weak and I seem to have the memories that are not mine and in those memories I remember dying ."

Madison noticed Madame Pomfrey's eyes widen and she whispered to herself "So that is why when all of the students that passed out their bodies changed." She paused "Now dear, stay here while I go get Dumbledore, and don't get out of bed."

When Madison didn't answer Madame Pomfrey turned and headed toward the door to get Dumbledore.

Madison spent the minutes until Dumbledore got there to think about what information she was going to reveal if he asked and what she was going to try her best to keep hidden, along with how she should act. She had just finished deciding when the door creaked. Quickly before the door opened fully Madison widened her eyes and urged her eyes to tear up a little.

"How are you, my girl, Madame Pomfrey tells me that you remember memories of another life, it this true," Dumbledore asked in a fake grandfatherly worried voice.

Madison inwardly snorted at how good Dumbledore was acting, well good acting for a civilian that was not trained in acting. Though outwardly she nodded tearfully.

"Now dear, can you tell me about everything from this other life," Dumbledore gently.

Madison quickly burst into tears and heart wrenching sobs like the trained Kunoichi she was. She than in between gasping breaths choked out the in the memories that she had been a daughter of the head of a warrior clan back in Federal Japan who had lived on a small island. (That was all true except that the warrior clan was really a ninja clan, that it was not during Federal Japan, but in what was most likely a whole different dimension that was called the Elemental Countries. And that the island that her clan lived on was huge because it was a whole village.) Then when she was about six she was sent to a village to married to the future leader of the village (No she was sent to become the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, though she did end up marrying the future leader of the village it was out of love.) She than spoke of how she and her husband were killed with a flash of red than nothing else.(The flash of red being the Kyuubi.)

Slowly over the next few seconds after she had finished telling Dumbledore about her partially true life she let the sobs fade and slumped down in the bed as if she were exhausted, which she was. After a few minutes of silence she heard Dumbledore get up and him wishing her a good night before leaving the room. Madison laid down on the bed when she was sure Dumbledore was gone and entered her mindscape. The reason she entered her mindscape was so that she was not completely defenseless and to both let her body rest and to organize her memories and fix the damage that had done. Sighing Madison set to work fixing what she could for now and until dawn or someone bothered her.


End file.
